Mermaid Tale
by kick number1fan
Summary: when Kim was 13 she got turned into a mermaid when she comes back she meets her long lost brown haired love. i am crap at these hope you enjoy
1. I'm back and Flahsback

Mermaid tale

Man it's been 1 year since I've come back to this place Seaford.

Flashback:

_When I was 13 I was enchanted by a sea witch, I was with my best friend Jack Anderson he was the best thing that happened to me he was the sexiest boy in school and my crush I know what you're thinking he is your best friend you shouldn't like him but if you see him you would understand, anyway so we snuck out in the middle of the night to go swimming. When I swam out a long way Jack followed me out chasing me, when suddenly this witch came out and said "who dares to wake at this hour." We were so scared, so I said "Um hi I'm Kim and this is my best friend Jack we are so sorry we didn't mean to wake you we won't let it happen again. Come on Jack." We started swimming when she rushed in front of us pushed Jack out of the way and cast an enchantment on me and a green light surrounded me. The next thing I knew I was on the shore with Jack him stroking my hair saying "I'm sorry Kim so Sorry what did that hag do to you." I quickly sat up and looked down I had A TAIL FOR LEGS. "What the hell happened to me Jack? Why am I a mermaid thingy?" I started crying "where will I go what will my mum think, fuck why am I s..." I started rambling until Jack shouted "shut up Kim and listen. That hag cast a spell on you and you passed out I had to dive under and get you. When I came up and gave me this necklace for you and said it will work after a year, she said when you have it on and get out of the water you will get your legs back." I was so happy so I hugged him, but he didn't hug back so I broke our embrace "what's the matter after a year I can come back on land." But what I wasn't expecting that a tear fell from his eye I gave him a questioning look, all he did was sigh and say "a year a fucking year, that's long, she also said after 5 day you have to return to water for a day." That when it hit me I won't see him for a year, "Jack I'm so sorry I wasn't thinking I'm gonna miss you." I gave him a massive hug this time he hugged back. So he carried me to the water and set me in and kissed me passionately. "I Love You Kim and I will wait for you and keep rejecting your cousin slutty Donna; I'll have to tell your mum that you got killed by falling of the white cliffs." I cried into his chest wishing I would die "I won't forget you promise me you won't forget me and I promise I won't forget you." "Promise I love you kimmy"_

End of flash back.

I'm coming Jack.


	2. Jar of Hearts

**Sorry my brother wouldn't let me on the computer so I couldn't update hope you like this chapter.**

Jar of Hearts

Kim's POV

As I get out of the water with the necklace on and I get my legs back OMG finally I can be normal, anyway if I can remember jacks house should be this way I'm coming Jackie.

Jacks POV

Man I really miss Kim I am glad I told her I loved her or she might have not said she will be commin- DING DONG. OMG that could be her it's a year later, "coming." I shout and run down stairs and open the door and see KI- WHAT Donna. "What do you want Donna I thought you were someone else." I spat at her you see she is Kim's cousin and the opposite, Kim's polite, wears a little make-up and is not a SLUT, and Donna is snobbish, wears loads of make-up and is **A** slut. "Hey Jackie-poo do you want to go see a movie with me?" she said god I hate her snobbish accent. "No I'm fine go with Brody he likes you." I said politely, "never mind but one thing." She suddenly moves forward quickly and kisses me, I try to push away but her grip is like IRON.

"JACK!"

Kim's POV

I was walking up his street, I'm so excited then when I walk up to his house I see him kissing a girl and not any girl my slutty cousin Donna Tobin. "JACK!" I CAN'T BELIVE HE WOULD DO THAT TO ME HE SAID HE LOVES ME THEN KISSES MY COUSIN. I let a lot and I mean a lot of tears fall out. He pushes her away and stares at me and starts to say "Kim it's not what it loo-" I don't her the rest cause I ran away so fast to our secret beach we found this when we were running from guard dogs by "trespassing" and we found this place and we hid in a tree.

I sat on a rock and sang a song I did for a talent show 2 years ago when my ex-boyfriend Brody cheated on me with Lorie.

No, I can't take one more step towards you  
'Cause all that's waiting is regret  
Don't you know I'm not your ghost anymore  
You lost the love I loved the most

I learned to live half alive  
And now you want me one more time

_[Chorus:]_  
And who do you think you are?  
Runnin' 'round leaving scars  
Collecting your jar of hearts  
And tearing love apart  
You're gonna catch a cold  
From the ice inside your soul  
So don't come back for me  
Who do you think you are?

I hear you're asking all around  
If I am anywhere to be found  
But I have grown too strong  
To ever fall back in your arms

And I've learned to live half alive  
And now you want me one more time

_[Chorus:]_  
And who do you think you are?  
Runnin' 'round leaving scars  
Collecting your jar of hearts  
And tearing love apart  
You're gonna catch a cold  
From the ice inside your soul  
So don't come back for me  
Who do you think you are?

Dear, It took so long just to feel alright  
Remember how to put back the light in my eyes  
I wish I had missed the first time that we kissed  
'Cause you broke all your promises  
And now you're back  
You don't get to get me back

_[Chorus: x2]_  
And who do you think you are?  
Runnin' 'round leaving scars  
Collecting your jar of hearts  
And tearing love apart  
You're gonna catch a cold  
From the ice inside your soul  
Don't come back for me  
Don't come back at all

Who do you think you are?

Who do you think you are?

Who do you think you are?

As I finish I hear a sigh, when I turn around and see Jack. When I see him I start crying again get up and try to run but he catches my wrist. "Kim wait let me explain, Donna kissed me she had a really big grip on me, I'm sorry please will you forgive me?" I just looked at him more tears falling. "How do I Know your telling the truth?" "If I didn't would I do this?" after he said that he kissed me, it was sweet and full of love. "I think I believe you now just promise me you won't kiss her or let her kiss you again." I said full with hope. "That's a promise."


End file.
